


Superpower

by writing_regen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And sure he struggled, But maybe its time he realized, Gen, Hes grown, Honestly im gonna posting a lot more one shots, How can you not love pink zombie son, More lars, Probably a lot about lars at first because, because I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_regen/pseuds/writing_regen
Summary: Lars reflects on what he would do if he could change.Then he realizes how much he already has.





	Superpower

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of one shots coming your way! Guess who just got a journal full of prompts perfect for short little character analysis sessions like these?   
> THIS GIRL!  
> WARNING: Unedited :3

Earth may not have been great to me, but I still want to hold onto it. So, I've taken to remembering common conversation starters. I've tried to use them with the other gems but it's a little difficult. Well, we were talking about abilities and Flourite asked me something, something I've only just come up with an answer to. 

 

_Lars, if you could have any ability yourself, what would it be?_

 

Considering all I've been through, most people would probably expect me to answer with a "healing" ability like Steven. But honestly? That's not who I am. No, if I could have  _any_ ability, I would have to go with shape-shifting. It's completely versatile. I could be anything any situation could need. 

Maybe I could start making it up to everyone back on Earth. I could start being a better person by being able to actually help people. I doubt I could  _ever_ catch up to Steven, though. In all reality though, that's not the whole reason.

All my life I've been... Lars.  _Just_ Lars. Lars is someone who's never made his parents proud. He's someone who let's his anxiety rule where he goes and what he does. Lars gets... put up with - at best. I don't want to be just  _Lars_ anymore. I'm tired of that Lars that always disappointed everyone, including himself.

If I could change my name and just start over, I would. Shape-shifting would grant me the ability to be someone else - some _thing_ more. I could finally be someone people  _want_ to be with instead of someone invited out of pity.

But, you know what? Looking around - with Flourite working to calm Rhodonite and the Rutile twins happily and patiently holding a conversation with Padparadscha - I think I did pull my own shape-shifting after all. I'm not thinking of just the physical changes either! I think... when I died, the old Lars - the  _just_ Lars - died too. As crazy as being trapped on Homeworld is, it's done so much for me. I won't say I'm not scared anymore - I'm actually more scared than I was before if anything - but I can continue despite it, it doesn't rule me anymore. I've learned to care for people. That this dumb facade and trying to act "cool" are really just holding me back. 

You know, I want to correct what I said earlier. The old Lars never died. He's still there, he's just finally come to terms with himself. It took hell and high-water but I finally realized that the  _real_ Lars could be all those things I always thought were out of reach.

I just had to coax him out.


End file.
